1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an input device for data processing apparatus such as a computer or a games console, having similar functionality to a joystick or similar input device. In particular, the invention is concerned with an input device which require balance and movement by a user.
2. Background Information
It is known to have an input device which requires movement by a user. Such a device is disclosed in United States published patent application 2007/0155495 which describes a simulated surfboard input device. WO2008/009068 discloses a game controller comprising a seat which is mounted in a dish. The user holds a handle and can cause the dish to rock or tilt.